


Meeting the General

by Astray



Series: Armour and Flight AU [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dad Plo is Dad, Gen, It Gets Better, Koma is an anxious cupcake, but we get some elements of what happened to Koma in 'Armour and Flight', it honestly will, mention of trauma, nothing descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: After a while settling in with the Pack, Koma gets to meet General Plo Koon. It does not quite go as he expected, but nothing bad happens this time.





	Meeting the General

Koma had been very anxious to meet the General. He knew that General Koon had approved of his presence with the Pack, even if he did not have a designation number anymore. Not one that he remembered. He remembered the names of his batchmates, but what were names? Only  _ vode  _ knew of those. He was grateful for it, even if part of him was still unsure of the Jedi’s reasons to accept that. Him. Wolffe was walking with him, and he put a hand on Koma’s shoulder.

“All good,  _ vod’ika _ ?” He was speaking low. He did not need to speak louder. They were nearing the General’s quarters. 

He nodded, and swallowed thickly. He did not dare voice his worries to Wolffe - he trusted him, he really did. But that was still new to him, and he did not want him to worry on his behalf. Wolffe was with him, that was plenty enough. 

They arrived to the door, and Wolffe punched into a sequence of numbers. Explaining to Koma that it was a particular sequence that members of the 104th used when visiting the general. They waited for a short while before the door opened to a sas of sorts. General Koon was in the next room - the door was opened. But… He thought the general’s rooms were suited for Kel Dor needs? He quashed the questions, and followed Wolffe. 

He saluted General Koon, as he recalled how, and introduced himself. He tried not to dwell on the pained look on Wolffe’s face as it passed. 

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Koma. I apologise for not having greeted you sooner. As you must know, I’m Plo Koon, and the 104th general when on missions.”

This gave Koma pause. “On missions, sir?”

“Indeed. The war made me and other Jedi generals, but I’m loath keeping the distinction when it’s not required.” 

He nodded, but still not quite sure he understood. From what he had witnessed, people wanted power. Power over others. Power. That was all there was and- 

“Koma?” Plo Koon’s gentle voice raised him from the whirlpool of his own thoughts. He looked back at the Jedi, wondering. “Does anything trouble you?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I… I space out, sometimes.”

“As is understandable. Please, sit down. I made tea just before you arrived. Wolffe told me you liked a specific brew?”

“Yes, sir. Friends from Ryloth make it.” He took the cup Plo Koon extended him. It was warm, the fragrance comforting.

“I happen to have a fondness for similar drinks, and had just the one, unless I am mistaken?” Something in the way Plo Koon spoke made it obvious that he was genuinely concerned whether or not Koma liked it. 

He tried it, and smiled. It was exactly the one Chi’da made. Perhaps a touch more potent, because he drank his with milk, but it was the same. 

“It’s the one. Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t mention it, please.” 

There was a lull as they drank. Koma still had no idea why would Plo Koon stand in an atmosphere that is dangerous to him, instead of the reverse. He had seen Wolffe go away to meet him, carrying his helmet. So there had to be a reason. He was distracted as Plo Koon asked him how things were going for him, and if there was anything that could be done to improve his stay. 

“I really can stay?” He could not help it - he had hoped that it was for real - but he had spent too much time not expecting anything good to last that fear had crawled back into his system when Wolffe said Plo Koon would like to meet him. 

“Absolutely. Unless you want to leave, no one will ask you to leave us. And I’m not sure the Pack would let you go easily.”

“We wouldn’t, Sir.  _ Vod’ika _ .” Wolffe had shifted in his chair, closer to Koma. Not touching him, but close enough. 

“I thought… I trust you, sir. And Wolffe, and everyone. But-”

“You were still afraid that you would be sent to Kamino.”

“They left us to die, sir. I thought so to.”

The atmosphere changed, although it was very subtle. Plo Koon’s demeanour did not change, but Wolffe noticeably inched closer and put his arm around him. Protective. Koma could not fathom why he dropped that information. It just came out, and he could not catch that back. 

“The Kaminoans?”

“Well…” He was not sure where to start. 

Plo Koon got up and went to sit next to them, level with Koma. “You don’t have to say anything now if you’re not comfortable, Koma. But know that you can talk to me, or to Wolffe. You have my support, and if there is something I can do, I will.”

“It’s just… I don’t remember all of it. They sent  _ vode _ .  _ Vode  _ were on the ship. They dropped us. But they didn’t act or talk like brothers. More like… they were doing just their job. I-” He started shaking. The words pouring back into his consciousness, words he had forgotten, now loud and clear. Defective. Had it coming. Just another bad batch. It was a mercy done to them. Give them a chance to survive. He could not hear anymore, it was not true, it was not his fault, he had been made like that. It was not- or maybe it was? Maybe- Arms around him, Wolffe’s voice a purr that he could feel through his chest.  _ Breathe with me,  _ vod’ika _. In. Out. That’s good.  _ The voice lulling him. And a sense of calm slowly seeping through him. 

He opened his eyes to find Wolffe above him, holding him close. Plo Koon was looking at him, but not directly. Koma had seen Chi’da and Silais do it - when they wanted to check on him without intruding. 

“Koma?” 

*Hmmm?” He could not manage much more. He felt exhausted. 

“I will let Wolffe bring you back to the Pack to rest. You are welcome to come back to me, should you want to tell me more, in your own time.”

Koma nodded, numb. He apologized to Plo Koon, even if he assured Koma it was fine, and that he was sorry for having brought up these memories. Wolffe and him saluted Plo and got ready to leave, before Koma turned to ask, before he forgot. 

“Sir, if I may. Why receive us in that atmosphere? Wouldn’t it be easier for you to keep the atmosphere best suited to you?”

He could not make up Plo Koon’s expression, but his voice was smiling when he replied: “Surely, but I wanted to meet you face to face. And had you both been wearing your helmets, I could not have shared tea with you.” 

Koma was gobsmacked. Why would anyone do that? He did not think, he crossed the few steps that separated them from Plo Koon and hugged him, carefully. 

“Thank you, sir.” The ‘I don’t deserve this’ was caught just before he could say it, but he was so grateful. Maybe he would understand why Plo Koon was so liked by his troops - the ones he had met. 

Plo Koon hugged him back, his touch careful. “You’re welcome, young one. Now, time for you to go and have some rest.”

“Yes, sir.” He pulled back, a bit reluctantly, and if his vision was blurry, neither Plo Koon nor Wolffe mentioned it. 

When they got back to the sleeping area, he crawled back to where Comet was. He settled against his side, and Comet wrapped his arms around him. He was aware of them talking in hushed tones, but he did not pay attention. He felt someone settle behind him - Sinker. He dozed off, the tiredness winning over the memories that lurked. He fell asleep, and did not dream. As though his  _ vode  _ chased the nightmares. He was at peace, for a moment. 

 


End file.
